


A Heart to Heart

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Gen, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Reconciliation, Second Chances, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Facing failure is difficult for anyone, especially reincarnating souls. Receiving forgiveness from those we love most is even harder.





	1. Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work, set in the RWBY universe! For this one, I wanted to explore the possible dynamic between Ozpin and Oscar a bit, and I may do more works with them down the line. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Dreams were a …odd thing for Oscar.

Back at the farm, they had been delightful, showing him enjoying his life as a farmhand to the fullest. A massive barn, land as far as the eye could see, and even a family of his own. Adventure was also a common theme. His admittedly small collection of books brought to mind fantasies of adventure and glory, seeing all the world had to offer, meeting all kinds of people and heroes along the way. They were like what any other boy would have encircling their imagination.

That was…until the wizard showed up.

Ozpin was an enigma in his mind; known inside and out, but also being little more than a voice in his head at times. A wise man guided the farmhand during the day, and lives flashed in front of his eyes at night, showing him as a valiant knight and sorcerer, a man turned demi-god, or a simple craftsman, among others. These had been seen with Jinn’s tale, but they were expanded in his dreams, showing the farmhand a happy man, one with a valiant soul, no matter the form he took.

However, said soul also held deep regret.

The nightmares were unlike anything the boy had seen, or could even fathom on his own. Plains and towns burnt furiously. Massive and fearsome Grimm stalked along, slaughtering anyone who got in their way. A ghost-skinned woman with blood-red eyes stood beside him, giving a deceitful smile, promising enlightenment and glory for humanity beyond his wildest dreams; only to incinerate him. If he didn’t wake up screaming from nightmares, Oscar couldn’t sleep at all because of them, feeling hollow inside with tears flowing like waterfalls at ‘his’ past mistakes. Ozpin’s absence only worsened this emptiness, also leaving his companions subtly weary around the boy; but he noticed their small scowls and frowns aimed towards him and the soul inside.

Argus had been enlightening, granting Oscar the opportunity to prove his worth even more so than he could at Haven. The boy took the chance, pushing himself in training with help from the others, and even clothing himself as a true Huntsman would, sporting a forest green coat, black pants, and new orange gloves. Flying with Maria and providing air support for RWBY and JNR had been fun, all things considered.

Ozpin appearing had been a surprise, offering a “Stay calm, it’s going to be okay” before guiding the farmhand into a rocky but safe landing. But like a flickering light, the wizard was gone as soon as he came, leaving the boy dazed but thankful to be alive. Yang had shown agitation upon hearing of Ozpin, but Oscar quickly alleviated it; though her reaction, along with those from the others, had spurred something within him.

While the arrival in Atlas had been tense, guidance from Weiss’ sister Winter had helped ease the travelers’ hearts, even if it was by a minuscule amount. Winter had escorted them to a large apartment, draped in white with a few touches of red in carpet and drapes. The group had quickly gone off into the available rooms, with some bedrooms being taken by the pairs of Blake and Yang and Ruby and Weiss. Team JNR had taken the master bedroom, leaving Oscar, Qrow, and Maria with the living room. The Grimm Reaper had settled in a recliner, while the bad luck charm had taken one of the couches.

Oscar was left with the room’s second couch. He was too energized to fall asleep though, thinking back on the day’s events. Ozpin _had_ spoken to him but was also sharp, restricted in his words. Oscar couldn’t give his thanks before he retreated again, doing whatever the soul equivalent was to slamming a door behind him. 

With a small nod and breath, Oscar closed his eyes and traveled inward.

He found himself in a forest, mainly surrounded by dark trees. He was on a stone path, walking on it to be led to a small cabin, to put it mildly. It looked to fit no more than two people, with an extremely small porch housing a simple table and two chairs. Oscar looked behind him to see his family’s farmhouse and barn, the structures being connected to the cabin by the road he was currently on. He walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

No one answered, leaving Oscar even more nervous than before. Thoughts of leaving entered his mind but were quickly extinguished by determination, driving the boy to at least get _something_ from the house’s occupant. He knocked one more time, waiting a small moment before opening the door and stepping inside.

The interior was as small as Oscar imagined. The tiny hallway’s walls were scarcely lined with pictures of a man and woman, looking at each other or smiling with nothing but joy and love on their faces. He kept walking forward, his footsteps providing the only sound. He soon found himself in a small eating area with red and brown-wooded counters. A simple oak table sat in the center, being occupied by a man who looked exhausted, even when Oscar could only see his back.

“Why are you here, Oscar?”

The man’s voice didn’t help Oscar’s observation of him, causing the boy to swallow.

“W-we need to talk.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Oscar swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing his legs to step forward, sitting himself down across from the other occupant. His head was down, nearly snow-white hair covering his face. His hands were still, encircling a small cup of slightly smoking tea. Oscar pitied the man but moved that aside for what needed to be done.

“I never got to thank you for helping me land the ship in Argus. You left before I could say anything.”

The man’s head slightly dropped further, making Oscar realize his error. Oscar looked around, unsure how to break the heavy silence around the two. He looked over to the counter, seeing a small photo, unlike the others. A man and woman from his dreams were posed regally, four small children surrounding them. The children bore smiles on their faces, and happiness could be seen in the couple’s eyes.

“Your children were beautiful.”

The man was still. Oscar looked at him, releasing a small sigh.

“This was a nice place. I can see why you keep it, even in this…space we have.”

The other occupant refused to move, still as stone. Oscar looked at his ‘soul-mate’ with pity, both fully and not fully knowing what he went through. Even if they shared the said headspace, both parties still had aspects of themselves that were kept private from the other.

“Ozpin, we can’t have a conversation if only I speak. I might as well be talking to myself!”

A small and pitiful laugh escaped the farmhand’s mouth, recognizing just how bad the attempt at a joke was. The sorcerer only took in a small breath, hardly moving the faint wisps of steam from his tea. Even with how small it was, Oscar could hear the sadness and shame he held inside.

“Ozpin, you can’t just be moping around like this!”  
Finally, the man spoke. “What else is there to do? There’s nothing left to fight for.”

Oscar only huffed, growing more frustrated.

“What about the others? Team RWBY, JNR, Qrow and Maria! They’ve been moving forward even with all the stuff that’s happened! Why can’t you, instead of feeling sorry for yourself!?”  
“You wouldn’t understand.”

Oscar growled this time, frustration turning into pure anger. A power welled within Oscar, manifesting itself around the two as he spoke. The scenery changed, moving the two from Ozpin’s home to one of the halls of Salem’s castle from Jinn’s story. A young man, wearing silver and green armor, wielded a green-jeweled scepter; fighting alongside a beautiful young woman with a smile on his face and courage in his eyes. Ozpin refused to look at the scene.

 “What happened to the warrior willing to fight for the right thing!?”

The world shifted again; showing another man, this time wielding a simple sword in a split-second effort to save another person. The man suddenly stopped, throwing away the sword in his hands, eyes wide in shock and horror at his body.

“What happened to the man who wanted to lead others with what he had!?”

That same man now wore a dark blue robe and floated in the hair with the now white-haired and skinned woman, confidence and hope in his ability to lead beside her in his eyes.

“What happened to the father who wanted to see his kids happy!?”

They were now in a large living room, being surrounded by the sounds of giggling children. Four young girls ran around, showing their parents small balls of magic flying from their fingertips. The parents shone with pride, their love for their children being palpable to outside viewers. Ozpin only gave a quick nod up at the scene before dropping his head again, tears and a quiet but shaky breath escaping his eyes and mouth.

“What happened to _you,_ Ozma!? Why do you hide like this!?”  
“ _He’s gone!!_ ”

Ozpin lifted his head, eyes now burning with anger and shame, only being supported by his now pouring tears. Oscar stopped, feeling an intense heaviness crawl into his heart. The sorcerer fell to his knees, his whole body starting to shake as he let out a heart-wrenching roar. He pounded his fists into the ground, the released energy and emotion being palpable everywhere as the world faded into a white void.

“That man is…gone.”

Oscar sat down, the raw emotion also sinking his heart. Even with all his past mistakes, the farmhand couldn’t help but pity the ancient sorcerer. The world went still, the only sound being a soft wind.

“For _so long_ I’ve fought for Remnant, and what good has that done? I’ve only gotten others hurt or killed. Salem is immortal, and evil will always be strong in the world. There’s nothing left that I can contribute, not when I’m alone like this.”

“But you’re not alone.”

Ozpin looked up at the boy, who had a pitying but hopeful look in his eyes. Oscar gave him a sad smile.

“You have me, and even if it doesn’t look like it, you’ll have the others, too.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Because they’re good people. If they were truly cruel, they would’ve left us behind long ago. They could’ve easily dumped us at the Atlas base in Argus, but they didn’t. I won’t lie and say that earning their forgiveness will be easy, but _you_ have to make an effort. If you don’t, Salem will win, and there truly _will_ be nothing left to fight for.”

Oscar stood, reaching out his hand to the still-kneeling sorcerer. Ozpin looked at the gesture, seeing his past lives behind the boy, but unsure of how to move forward. For millennia he had seen the worst of what humanity could do. Endless violence, war, and bloodshed ran rampant. Even when he stepped in, sooner or later they reverted to their old, destructive habits.

But he had also seen the best of what they could be, the Faunus’ growth from their formation being a prime example. People helped each other time and again throughout his countless lifetimes. Peace rose from the ashes of war, love blossomed from abuse, and the greatest friendships emerged from the most unlikely places.

Ozpin looked at the offered hand, chuckling as he took it and stood up.

“In all my lifetimes, I was always the one to stretch my hand out for others. I never thought someone would lift _me_ like this. Thank you, Oscar.”

The farmhand simply smiled, still holding Ozpin’s hand in his own.

“Everyone needs help from time to time, even old geezers like you.”

Ozpin laughed at the joke as the world shifted back into that of the cabin. The man took in a small but thankful sigh, taking his cane from his back and handing it to Oscar. The boy took the item, tears starting to prickle his eyes as he returned to the real world. His energy quickly left his body, sending the farmhand into a soft and peaceful slumber.


	2. Moving Forward

The group slowly awoke, small yawns and greetings being exchanged as they walked out to the dining room. Everyone stopped when they spotted Oscar, sitting alone at the table and looking at them with both fear and hope on his face. He leaned on Ozpin’s cane, taking in a small breath.

“What’s goin’ on, kid?” Qrow asked.  
“I…I have something to get off my chest. Please listen.”

Oscar took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as a bright green light enveloped his body. The group stood back, eyebrows already starting to scowl. Oscar’s eyes opened again, a faint glow leaving from his irises as a fearful expression painted itself on his face.

“I know that you do not want to see me, but I owe this to all of you.”

Ozpin stood from the table, taking a few steps forward. Both Qrow and Yang looked ready to punch him, but they and the others stopped as the man lowered himself. He laid his cane on the ground in front of him, lowering his head as well.

“I have made many mistakes throughout my lives, but none have been as grievous as hiding from all of you. You did not deserve to be lied to, and I now understand the weight of my actions.”  
“If you think we’re gonna be all buddy-buddy again, you’ve got another thing coming.” Yang warned, her eyes starting to fade from lilac to crimson.  
“I understand that. It’s reasonable why you don’t trust me. I wouldn’t trust myself if I was in your shoes. But I want to make up for my past wrongdoings, and I…have been shown that hiding away won’t allow me to do that.”

“Why should we trust you?” Jaune stepped forward, looking even angrier than Qrow and Yang. “How do we know that this isn’t just another one of your lies?”  
“Jaune.” Ruby looked at the others. “I’m still hesitant too, but I also trust him. We can’t hate Ozpin forever; it won’t help us at all in defeating Salem.”

Ozpin looked up at Ruby, tears starting to form in his eyes. Ruby looked back with a hesitant expression, giving him a small smile as she walked forward. The silver-eyed Huntress kneeled on the ground, seeming to look into both Ozpin and Oscar’s souls.

“Do you mean it?”  
Ozpin nodded. “With everything I have. I know you all deserve better than me, and I’m willing to make myself better to earn your trust.”  
Ruby nodded back. “It’ll take a while, but I think we can make a fresh start.”

The group eased as Ruby lifted Ozpin up. Qrow and Yang both sighed, still looking at Ozpin with disdain in their eyes. The sorcerer simply nodded as he walked into the kitchen, starting the stove as he grabbed some eggs and bread from the fridge.

“Are you sure about this, Ruby?” Jaune asked, still fiercely eyeing Ozpin.  
“Like I said, I’m still hesitant myself, but he deserves a second chance. He didn’t lead us wrong before Jinn told us everything, so I have faith he’ll continue to help us.”  
Qrow simply scoffed beside them. “You’ve certainly got a big heart, kiddo. If you trust him, then I guess we could make an effort to as well.”

Ruby simply nodded, making her way to the kitchen to help the sorcerer work culinary magic. The rest quickly walked through, gathering dishes and setting the large table. They made idle chat as they sat, indulging their noses with the scents from the kitchen.

“Did you happen to practice cooking when you were away?”  
Ozpin looked at the girl, allowing himself to softly smile before refocusing. “Not really. I suppose that explains why I’m rusty at this.”  
Ruby laughed as she watched the wizard struggle to keep the eggs together. “Here, let me. You can get the toast ready.”

Ozpin only nodded as he followed Ruby’s instructions, also grabbing some juice from the fridge and quickly filling glasses for the others.

“Why did you step up, Ms. Rose? I can still see distrust of me in your eyes.”  
The Huntress sighed. “I’ve found it hard to be truly angry at most people. Sure, people like Emerald and Mercury I get mad about, mainly because they _intentionally_ do bad things for their own selfish reasons. But you’ve always put Remnant first. I could see that in Jinn’s story; even when you…worked with Salem…you only did it because you thought Remnant could use leadership. Even the best intentions can be done badly, so you deserve another chance.”

Ozpin stopped, looking at Ruby with wide eyes. Tears quickly started to form and fall, shaky sighs escaping his mouth. Ruby only put her hand on his shoulder, flashing him another smile as he wiped his eyes.

“I knew you were the right choice for leader. You’ve done better than I ever could, Ruby.”  
“Thanks, Professor. It’s good to have you back.”

Ozpin laughed as he finished up the preparations. A soft smile carried on as he offered food to the others, sitting himself down at one of the ends of the table. The others all talked in their groups, while Ozpin simply took in the sensations of being _alive_ after hiding in his world for so long.

‘Told you it’d pay off.’ Oscar had a smirk in his voice, but it was also laden with happiness.  
‘Right you were. Thank you again for this, Oscar.’

The farmhand simply relaxed, allowing the sorcerer to enjoy this moment. Both souls looked out before them with smiles on their faces, determined to make the most of what they had. Ozpin himself was grateful to Ruby and Oscar for their encouragement, determined to not let his second chance go to waste. Ozpin dug into the food, smiling at both the excellent meal and the chance to experience something _new_ , even after his thousands of years of living: True, unshakable hope in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I think the '2 souls/minds, 1 body' dynamic is interesting, so I liked writing about these two. Tell me what you think in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
